Tudo em Ordem
by D. Sue
Summary: Pelo menos naquela noite, podiam dizer que estava tudo em ordem. - Royai - oneshot.


Yo, minna-sama! Venho aqui com mais uma Royai!

Agradecimento especial a Natasha Mayfair pela betagem! Arigatou gozaimasu, Tasha-chan!

Minna-sama, espero que tenham uma boa leitura!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist  HagaRen pertence à Arakawa Hiromu-sama, a maior mangaka da história!

Aviso: A história se passa em Ishval, no período da guerra.

* * *

><p>Summary: Pelo menos naquela noite, podiam dizer que estava tudo em ordem.<p>

[RoyxRiza], [oneshot].

* * *

><p><strong>Tudo em Ordem<strong>

Sentada num local cuja única iluminação provinha da luz lunar que adentrava a abertura que seria uma das janelas daquela construção abandonada. Lutava consigo mesma para se manter de olhos abertos, segurando com força o rifle que começava a parecer mais pesado do que já era. Já estava há dois dias sem dormir direito, e não sabia há quanto tempo estava sem comer decentemente, mas não ousava pensar nisso, não precisava de mais motivo para esmorecer.

Voltou os olhos castanhos novamente para a pesada arma, a fim de conferir – pela enésima vez – se estava tudo em ordem, sorrindo meio amarga ao constatar que não, não havia nada de anormal. Não que fosse bom ter algo fora de ordem, mas se perguntava se o som de um tiro ou de uma explosão a faria despertar – temia adormecer ali e não acordar mais.

- Explosão, é? – Hawkeye soltou, arrastando-se para se aproximar da abertura, em mais uma luta interna. Sabia que era tolice se mover quando dificilmente podia se levantar, e que dessa forma só arriscava expor a própria posição, mas algo dentro de si a inquietava quando _ele_ lhe vinha à mente; queria poder vê-lo mesmo que de relance, apenas para... Certificar-se de que estava tudo em ordem.

Quando faltavam poucos milímetros para poder ter alguma visão do acampamento de Amestris, no entanto, uma voz masculina chamou-lhe a atenção, fazendo-a imediatamente se colocar em posição defensiva. Prendendo a respiração, Riza decidiu se afastar da janela, esgueirando-se por uma abertura do lado oposto que seria a de uma porta, adentrando um dos possíveis cômodos daquele prédio cuja construção não havia sido finalizada.

Não sabendo se ficava feliz ou não por finalmente ter encontrado o elemento que a despertara, pôs-se de pé e encostou-se à parede; o rifle no chão, substituído por uma das pequenas armas que ela levava no coldre.

Observou o som de passos a fim de detectar a posição do inimigo e estranhou quando o ambiente silenciou. Sentindo que a adrenalina começava a dificultar seu exercício de manter a respiração baixa, franziu o cenho e aproximou-se da entrada do cômodo - seria melhor tentar surpreender do que ser surpreendida. A figura que apareceu à sua frente, entretanto, a fez retesar imediatamente; abaixou a arma e suspirou aliviada.

- Vim ver como você está – o colega explicou sem delongas, fazendo-a fender os olhos, surpresa. – Fiquei sabendo que você está cuidando da vigília desde anteontem.

- Eu não estou sozinha – respondeu automaticamente. – Temos mais dois nos andares de baixo e dois no terraço.

- Entendo... – Roy Mustang soltou, sentando-se ao chão, como uma deixa para que ela também o fizesse.

- Além disso... – continuou: - Não sei se o que eu estava fazendo poderia ser chamado de vigília... – confessou, e Roy não deixou de observar o modo como ela se repreendia por isso.

- Você não andou dormindo direito, e com o corpo cansado assim, não seria bom ficar se movimentando pelo andar. Você provavelmente denunciaria a sua posição cedo ou tarde, em troca de nada – comentou, a fim de ajudá-la.

Viu-o condescendente e com uma feição bastante serena – diferentemente de quando estava em ação -, apesar de aparentar estar tão cansado quanto ela mesma; inconscientemente relaxou, conformada.

Estava acordada ainda, estava vendo-o ali, e estava _tudo em ordem_, ela não podia negar. Estavam cansados, sentindo-se sujos com tanta matança, preocupados consigo mesmos e com os colegas de Amestris - e pensando em alguém como ele, não seria atípico para ela se o pegasse pensando até mesmo em Ishval; era _ele_ o homem que iria mudar Amestris, o homem que ela admirava, afinal; estavam ali, acordados, _vivos_.

Vendo-a suspirar aliviada, Roy se permitiu esboçar um sorriso sem amargura, também conformado. Havia fugido do acampamento para ver a filha de seu falecido professor e era reconfortante ver que estava tudo bem com ela. Sentia que, por mais errado que soasse, poderia ficar ali pelo resto da noite, apenas sentado, silente, descansando perto _dela_.

- No que está pensando? – resolveu perguntar, puxar assunto para evitar ceder ao próprio desejo.

- Eu? – Riza soltou, balançando a cabeça em resposta negativa. – Só estava pensando que... _Está tudo em ordem_ – respondeu com a feição serena, chamando a atenção de Roy.

- _Tudo em ordem_, é? Então, mesmo em meio a esse caos, alguém pode achar a ordem... – sorriu, encostando-se à parede, e Riza se perguntou se havia falado alguma besteira. – Isso é _reconfortante_ – ele então comentou, fazendo-a fender os olhos, surpresa, para logo desviá-los, sem jeito.

Forçando-se então a se levantar, Mustang caminhou até Hawkeye e a ajudou a fazer o mesmo – já era hora de voltar. Se não deixasse Hughes mostrar-lhe a última carta da noiva, ele certamente não teria paz no outro dia. Sorriu; para todos os efeitos, poderia dizer que ele mesmo havia encontrado sua "princesa presa na torre". _Uma princesa fardada e armada até os dentes_, _presa numa construção abandonada. _

Já com a mão no que seria o umbral da porta, virou-se para ela e observou-a guardando a arma no coldre para pegar o rifle como se estivesse pegando alguma parte esquecida do próprio corpo. Vendo que ela voltava os olhos castanhos para ele, falou sem pensar:

- Quando tudo isso acabar... Será que você encontraria a ordem para mim também?

Fitando-o um tanto surpresa com a pergunta, Hawkeye então lhe devolveu tranquilamente:

- E não é o senhor o homem que vai trazer ordem a Amestris?

Desarmado, Mustang apenas lhe sorriu, assentindo em resposta, mais reconfortado que nunca.

Deixando o prédio com a mesma discrição de quando havia entrado, Roy permitiu-se olhar para a abertura da janela, buscando-a uma última vez. Como poderia decepcionar aquela mulher que acreditava nele com tanto afinco? O interessante era que a confiança nele só o havia deixado mais leve; quem sabe mais focado. Sabia que ainda não haviam visto tudo, sabia que o período que ainda passaria ali seria mortificante, mas pelo menos naquela noite, estava tudo em ordem...

Vendo-o caminhar tão relaxadamente para as barracas do acampamento, Riza balançou a cabeça negativamente, esboçando um sorriso. Eles sairiam vivos de lá, por maior que fosse o número de mortes. Eles se encontrariam novamente, por maior que fosse o Exército de Amestris. E, quando isso finalmente acontecesse, ela não hesitaria em dizer: "_Está tudo em ordem_".

* * *

><p>Owari!<p>

Curtinha, mas espero que tenham gostado! Reviews?


End file.
